My day at school
by shiko miomi
Summary: Cerita tentang kejadian yang dialami Lucy disekolah tercintanya! Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Silahkan liat! (Cerita asli dari Author) RnR please...


Shiko : Hallo semua para readers! Silahkan anda membaca fic ini! Kalau nggak mau silahkan keluar dari sini!

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Warning : Nggak tau#PLAK. Palingan semuanya ada disini

_**ENJOY~~  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suatu hari di _**elemental **_academy, tepatnya kelas XII C... Di pojokan sonoan dikit(?) terdapat makhluk halus(?) yang sedang menulis karangan kebanggannya. Dia berambut _**blonde **_dan dia terlalu senang dengan yang namanya membaca dan menulis. Okey, langsung ke TKP(?)!...

"Woy Lucy! Jangan nulis melulu dong!" Kata perempuan berambut _**scarlet **_ini. Dia juga mengagetkan perempuan berambut _**blonde **_yang kita kenal sebagai Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. "Aduuuuh, Erza! Jangan ngagetin napa!" "Gomen... Gomen... Abis daritadi aku panggil kamunya nggak nengok-nengok sih!..." Jawab perempuan berambut _**scarlet **_ini yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Erza, Erza Scarlet. Lucy hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Erza. Lalu dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menhembuskannya keras-keras kearah erza yang sukses membuat dia nyaris terpental(?) sampai ke tembok. (Lucy : Cara gue nafas kagak kayak gitu juga kells!)"Ngomong-ngomong... Boleh nggak aku liat karanganmu?" Lucy meliat ke arah Erza dengan tatapan was-was. "Boleh saja, asal kamu balikin lagi!" "Iya, iya... Tenang aja kale! Memangnya aku penjahat apa?" Erza segera berbalik badan dan menuju tempat duduknya. Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil buku IPS-nya. Dia membuka awal... Ehem saya ulangi, AWAL SEKALI halaman dari buku IPS-nya itu. Disana terselip kertas yang telah dilipatnya menjadi 2. Ck ck... Pintar juga kau Lucy. Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Lucy : Kelamaan oy!)

.

.

.

.

.

(Author : #Babak belur habis dihajar Erza habis-habisan karena lama banget)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan berambut biru tua yang kita ketahui namanya lagi adalah Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Datang ke arah Lucy sambil berlari lalu ketika sudah dekat dia langsung menepuk bahu sebelah kanan Lucy. "Lucy-san tau nggak?..." "Kagak, memang kenapa?" Wendy facepalm. "Aku kan belum selesai ngomong! Jadi,... Kan tadi aku ditembak sama romeo te-" "Seriusan?! WAOW!" "Lucy-san! Aku belum selesai ngomong!" Lucy hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Jadi... Kan tadi aku ditembak sama Romeo... Tapi caranya nggak elite banget!" Lucy menatap heran kearah Wendy seakan-akan mengatakan hah-?-maksud-loe-apa-Wen-?. "Masa dia make minta ijin segala nembaknya!? Udah gitu dimintain tolong sama Alzack-san pula! Langsung aja aku tolak sambil bilang "Heh? Cowok macem apaan tuh? Asal loe tau aja, kalau gue itu benci sama cowok kagak punya mental macam dia!" Terus Alzack-san membatu selama beberapa detik dan langsung balik ke arah kelasnya dan masih tetep shock. Sekian(?)..." Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung berusaha menahan tawanya. Namun gagal, alhasil dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya karena ternyata Romeo itu mentalnya jongkok arah bawah(?). Sedangkan Wendy mengambil nafas dalam-dalam karena dia nggak sempet nafas pas lagi ngomong tadi. Dan setelah percakapan tadi, Erza datang sambil membawa kertas yang berisi karangan Lucy. Wendy sendiri langsung to-the-point. Dia menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi dan sukses membuat Erza tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul dinding disampingnya. Hasilnya? Tembok itu langsung setengahnya rusak. poor wall...

_**SKIP TIME~~...**_

Sekarang adalah istirahat ketiga. Dimana seluruh murid makan siang bersama temannya!  
Tapi di kelas XII C ada 3 perempuan yang baru makan 3 menit sesudah bel itu... Makanannya sudah habis! "Lucy-san! Kita ke taman belakang sekola yuk!" Usul Wendy yang sudah selesai makan itu. "Er-" "Erza-san sedang melakukan kegiatannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS" Lucy hanya menatap Wendy was-was. "Le-" "Levy-san sedang pergi ke perpus untuk belajar sesuatu" Lucy menatap Wendy dengan tambah was-was. "Ca-" "Cana-san sedang tidur. Kau bisa lihat sendirikan?" Lucy lansung melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Wendy. Dan benar saja, disana ada Cana yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas meja.

'_**Wendy itu paranormal atau memang dari sananya dia bisa baca pikiran orang?**_' Itulah yang dipikirkan olah sang Lucy Heartfilia. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka segera pergi ke taman belakang sekolah sebelum bel dibunyikan lagi. Tapi ketika berada di perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Erza yang sedang memarahi seorang siswa. "WOI! ELU NGAPAIN MAKAN BERDIRI LAGI?!" "Lagi? Gue baru kali ini kok makan berdiri!" BUAAAK!... Malangnya orang itu. Dia ditonjok oleh sang wakil ketua OSIS dan langsung diseret sama Erza ke ruang OSIS. Wendy dan Lucy? Mereka berdua sedang mengendap-endap mengikuti Erza dari arah belakang alias membuntuti Erza. Tapi mereka berhenti ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Mereka berdua langsung menempelkan daun telinga kanannya ke pintu ruang OSIS. Di dalam ters=dengar sebuah teriakkan. "KEMAREN GUE NGELIAT ELU MAKAN SAMBIL BERDIRI! TERUS GUE TEGUR ELUNYA!" "MASA SIH?! KOK GUE KAGAK TAU?!" "ELUNYA AJA YANG PIKUN!" BUAK... BUAK... DBUAAK... BRAAK... Itulah suara dari kedua makhluk(?) ini dengar. KRIEEET... Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka, lantas kedua perempuan ini langsung berdiri disisi kanan dan kiri dengan sigap(takut ketahuan). BRAAAK!... Lalu seorang pemuda terlempar keluar ruangan OSIS(dengan muka yang babak belur) dan mendarat dengan mulus(baca : Terlalu keras) ke ara tembok. "Aku turut berduka atas kepergian pemuda itu..." "Aku juga" Kata Lucy(yang pertama) dan Wendy(Yang kedua). "GUE BELUM MATI OI!" Teriak pemuda itu. "Oh belom, ya udah" Kata Lucy sembari berjalan kearah tangga yang menuju halaman belakang sekolah diikuti Wendy dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa meng-headbang ke tembok tembok tempat dia terpental dari ruang OSIS tadi yang sudah retak.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang sejuk itu, mereka berdua langsung berjalan santai menghampiri ayunan yang terlihat baru itu. Karena jarang dipakai, sebenarnya sih udah lama. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi mereka sampai di ayunan itu, tetapi... ADA PENGHAMBATNYA! Yaitu...

KRIIIIING... KRIIIING... _**Yo ho, kaji wokire tori kaji ippaide. Yo ho, woi sewo ikina jinsei...**_

"BEL TERKUTUUUUUKKK!..." Teriak mereka berdua. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah mereka itu, jadinya mereka leluasa untuk melakukan kegilaan di sana.  
Tapi akhirnya mereka terpaksa ke kelas lagi.

Setelah sampai di kelas XII C, seluru murid langsung menunggu kedatangan guru IPS mereka itu. Dan setelah lama menunggu, datanglah guru IPS itu. Sayangnya, di saat guru itu sedang menerangkan... Tiba-tiba lampu kelas mereka dan beberapa kelas lainnya mati. Kerusuhan pun tercipta... "WOI! ADA YANG BAWA SENTER KAGAK?!" "GUE KAGAK PUNYA!" "YANG KAGAK PUNYA KAGAK USAH NGEJAWAB!" "Hihihihi..." "UDAH LOE KAGAK USAH NAKUT-NAKUTIN SEGALA!" "WOI GUE BAWA NEH! SENTERNYA!" "GUE JUGA!" "ANE JUGA!" "LOE KIRA CUMA LOE BERTIGA DOANG?! GUE JUGA BAWA NIEH!" "Baiklah, buat yang punya silahkan dinyalakan senternya" "WOKEH PAK!" Lalu akhirnya mereka yang punya(Bisca, Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel) senter langsung dinyalain senternya. Dan 2 menit kemudian lampunya nyala lagi... Mati lagi, nyala lagi. begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya lampunya nyala lagi dan itu pun diwaktu mereka semua pulang.

Esok harinya...

Lucy datang ke sekolahnya lumayan pagi. Oke skip bagian yang ini karena author boring.  
Setelah dekat-dekat dengan kelasnya, dia melihat sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang nyaris complete(?) itu berada di luar kelas. Lucy yang bingung segera memasuki kelas nya itu. Dan ternyata di dalamnya itu... GELAP SEKALEE! Lucy lumayan takut dengan suasana itu. Tetapi rasa takutnya dia hiraukan + lupakan = berani :P.  
Didalam kelasnya terdapat Wendy, Erza, dan Lissana. Wendy sedang duduk di atas meja(Author : Kok kayaknya dia jadi OOC banget? Ya sudahlah~...). Erza yang lagi duduk di atas kursi alias nyante, dan Lissana yang lumayan takut dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Lucy yang tidak peduli soal itu, langsung berjalan santai kearah tempat duduknya. Lalu wendy berkata "Hiii... Siapa itu? Nyeremin banget!..." Dia buat suaranya itu terdengar ketakutan. Lalu Lucy melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Wendy itu. dan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda melompat keluar dari situ dan "BAAAA" Dia mengagetkan Lucy. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau misalnya dikagetkan dengan cara begituan(?) disaat yang gelap ini(kecuali yang sudah terbiasa).

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Lucy segera berjalan santai menuju tempat duduknya. dan mukanya terlihat pasrah karena dia tidak bisa menulis karangannya. Setelah itu Freed mengusulkan untuk semunya bersembunyi untuk mengagetkan orang yang akan masuk.  
Bukannya sunyi, merekanya malah berisik. Lucy sendiri hanya bergumam tak jelas. Satu orang tadi sudah kaget. Dan tiba-tiba kenop pintu dibuka lagi, mereka kira itu murid. Ternyata guru, dan semua yang tadi bertugas(?) untuk mengagetkan itu langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Dan dibelakang guru itu ada OB yang membawa lampu neon yang masih menyala entah didapatkan dari mana. Lalu OB itu menaruhnya di atas lemari, setelah selesai sang OB langsung berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Dan dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Lucy kalau ada beberapa murid yang berdecak kesal karena mereka tidak bisa bergelap-gelapan(maksudnya bermain disaat gelap) lagi.

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran dan ketika guru itu sedang berceramah(?), tiba-tiba Bixslow langsung berteriak. "Pak! Tadi dia ngomong jorok pak!" Seru Bixslow sambil menunjuk kearah Alzack. Dia dan Bixslow tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Lalu Alzack langsung diberi kode(?) oleh sang guru untuk maju kedepan."Memangnya kenapa? Aku aja ngomong jorok nggak dipanggil ke depan kok. 'JOROK'... Tuh kan, nggak disuruh kedepan" Wendy menoleh kearah Cana. "Cana-san benar! Aku juga ngomong jorok nggak disuruh maju kedepan tuh!" Bixslow sempat diam... Berpikir untuk sejenak. "Kalau gitu... Pak! Dia itu tadi ngomongnya parah pak!" Cana langsung menjawab lagi. "Aku ngomong parah nggak apa-apa juga tuh. 'PARAH'.. Tuh kan, nggak dipanggil juga" Wendy menganggukkan kepalanya. Bixslow hanya facepalm.

'_**Sarap bener si Cana, udah tau maksudnya dia bukan begitu. Dia minum atau makan apa sih? Kok mabok banget?**_' Itulah yang ada dipikiran sang Heartfilia ini.

Dan ke-GaJe-an di sekolah itu terus berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah...

I!

Shiko : Soooo, bagaimana ceritanya? Ini benar-benar kajadian loh... Tapi bagian 'orang itu ditonjok oleh Erza', 'diseret keruang OSIS', 'kepental dari ruangan OSIS', 'retaknya tembok ketika Erza ketawa', dll.  
Itu bohongan. Saya disini berperan menjadi Lucy, selain suka membaca and menulis. Saya juga suka gambar-gambar.

By the way, G'FT'(Grup 'FAIRY TAIL') itu masih dalam proses kok! Tenang saja! :)

RnR please~~ :)


End file.
